


酒店(短H)

by Yoyoung



Category: Gouenji Shuuya - Fandom, Kazemaru Ichirota, 豪炎寺修也, 閃電十一人, 風丸一郎太
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	酒店(短H)

豪炎寺他就同了風丸他一起在酒店休息的時候，豪炎寺他就同了風丸他就講了一句話的, 就是“我想和你做下的，可以嗎？”風丸他講：只可以好短時間的，我不可以長時間的，因為我要去做功課的，是中學最後一年嘅功課，可以嗎？ 豪炎寺他就講：可以啊，之後豪炎寺他就向了坐在床上的風丸他就吻了唇，吻完之後，因此豪炎寺他就把了風丸他的衣服除了的，豪炎寺他就開始舔吻了風丸他的全身，也這樣令到了風丸他的身體不停並不自覺輕顫，也有發起輕微的叫声，所以風丸他就講：不要啊～嗯豪炎寺～啊啊不好～ 豪炎寺他就開口吸了舔咬了風丸他的乳頭，而風丸他就見到了豪炎他把了風丸他自己的乳頭吸舔咬完，風丸他就阻止了豪炎寺他的，就同了豪炎寺他講：這樣算吧，好嗎？風丸他穿了自己的衣服，之後豪炎寺他就講：好啦，那你努力地做功課和溫習，那明天先啦，之後風丸他們就吻別一下，就好開心地休息了一下的，也在了這幾天就是最好的日子。


End file.
